Wedding of Hokage in Konoha
by Kakashi0sharingan
Summary: A special event in Konoha. Hokage is getting marry. Naruto and the other was surprise that Tsunade is getting marry. A big party will be in konoha and but there is mystery...Who is person that Tsunade going to marry with?
1. Setting one: wedding set

**Future Naruto Shippuden Time:**

In Konoha… word are spreading about wedding... A special wedding day for the hokage. Everybody is so happy that Hokage is getting married but who person that she is married with?

Cast:

Sakura: age (16)

Sai: age (16)

Naruto: age (16)

Hinata: age (16)

Kiba: age (16)

Shino: age (16)

Shikamaru age (16)

Ino: age (16)

Choji age (16)

Neji: age (17)

Tenten age (16)

Rock Lee age (16)

Ghost Jiraiya age of Toad age

Ghost Asuma age (32)

Kurenai: age (30)

Shizune: age (31)

Yamato: age (32)

Tsunade: age (38)

Kakashi: age (32)

Might Gai: age (32)

Iruka: age (30)

Part 1: Wedding set up

Shizune is thinking how the wedding setting will be… even preparing the thing that wedding need. Her head is about to explode with to many thing to do.

"Ahhh..." says Shizune

Sakura enter the hokage office room

"What wrong Shizune?" say Sakura

"It is Tsunade wedding and I have to plan it out" say Shizune

"What madam Tsunade is getting married…" say Sakura

"Huh…" say Shizune

Shizune turn around and see Sakura surprise...

"Sakura… Ahhh you should not hear that…." Say Shizune

Sakura start to giggle

"No… please do not tell Tsunade that you know and everyone that you know…" say Shizune

"Ok…fine I will not tell…" say Sakura

"Please don't tell or I will get in trouble..." say Shizune

"Really I will not tell…" say Sakura

Sakura leave the hokage office and start to walk around the leaf village and meet up with Ino at the Ino flower shop.

"Sakura…" say Ino

"Hey Ino…" say Sakura

Ino look confuse at Sakura because Sakura is giggling

"What is so funny…" say Ino

"Nothing Ino… just nothing" say Sakura

"Ok?" say Ino

Shikamaru enter to Ino flower shop

"Shikamaru!" say Ino

"Are you ready Ino?" say Shikamaru

"I ready" say Ino

"Where are you going?" Say Sakura

"Shikamaru ask me out for lunch." Say Ino

"Oh" say Sakura

"Shikamaru… I'm hungry" say Choji

"What a drag…" say Shikamaru

"Sakura… wanna join us… Shikamaru is paying" say Ino

"Oh… maybe later…" say Sakura

"Ok" say Ino

Ino and Shikamaru and Choji leave to the restaurant. Sakura start back walking to the hospital. But she see Shino and Kiba.

"Sakura!" say Kiba

Akamaru is barking

"Hey Kiba and Shino." Say Sakura

(First one to know me than Naruto) Shino mind

"What you doing?" say Kiba

"Heading to Hospital to work and you?" say Sakura

"Just heading to restaurant to eat with Shikamaru and the other" say Kiba

"Oh… that sounds good maybe we will meet up there..." say Sakura

"Ok… off we go... let go Akamaru!" say Kiba

"Wuff" say Akamaru

(Kiba forget about me) Shino mind

Shino and Kiba leave to restaurant and Sakura start to think that she wanted to tell the secret about the wedding of Tsunade... She is starting to explode her mind. Then Hinata walk by…

"Hey Hinata!" say Sakura

"Sakura…" say Hinata

"Thank for walk by….I want to tell you something." Say Sakura

"Ok?" say Hinata

A big explosion sound… Naruto start to fly to where Sakura and Hinata are. Naruto crash down on to the ground.

"Hey…" say Naruto

"Naruto…" say Sakura

Hinata started bushing

Naruto start to turn around and see Hinata and Sakura

"Sakura…Hinata…" say Naruto

"Naruto-kun" say Hinata

"What happen to you Naruto?' say Sakura

"It nothing… I just training with Neji team" say Naruto

"Oh... ok and need to tell you both a secret." Say Sakura

"Ok" say Naruto

"Ok…. (Take a deep breathe) Tsunade is getting married" say Sakura

"What!" say Naruto

"Wow" say Hinata

"Yup" say Sakura

"Need to spread that information out" say Naruto

Rock lee see Naruto

"There you are Naruto" say Rock Lee

"Brushy brow I need to tell you something…" say Naruto

"Stupid… Naruto!" say Sakura

Sakura punch Naruto and Naruto crash to the ground...

"Naruto…" say Hinata

Naruto stood up and getting yell at Sakura

"Naruto are so stupid! I tell you that it is a secret! "Say Sakura

"Ok….Sakura" say Naruto

Hinata start to put a patch to heal Naruto

"Wow Sakura strong is so supreme" say Rock lee

"Lee we have to train" say Tenten

"Tenten… Rock lee is there" say Neji

Rock lee heard Tenten voice

"Right …off to train… Naruto catch you later" say Rock Lee

"Ok later brushy brow" say Naruto

Rock lee run off

"Thank Hinata." Say Naruto

Hinata started to bush more

"No problem….Naruto-kun…" say Hinata

"Wow… so remember keep it a secret" say Sakura

"Right" say Hinata

"Fine…. But who grandma married with?" say Naruto

A spark hit Sakura mind….

(Who?) Sakura mind

"That good question Naruto" say Sakura

Sai walk by and heard Naruto and Sakura saying

"Hey Guys" say Sai

Sakura turn around and see Sai standing there

"Ahhhh…" say Sakura

"Hey Sai" say Naruto

"What you are doing" say Sai

(Ahhh did Sai hear what we are saying) Sakura mind

"Nothing Sai just relaxing" say Naruto

"Ohh are you guys heading to restaurant?" say Sai

"Sai… did you hear something…." Say Sakura

"What is it Sakura?" say Sai

"Oh Nothing" say Sakura

"Food… Yea let go" say Naruto

Naruto and Hinata and Sai and Sakura go to the restaurant…

**Meanwhile:**

Back in the Hokage office

"Shizune" say Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama what is it" say Shizune

Tsunade put down a lot of paper on the table.

"There you go… Thank Shizune" say Tsunade

"What….." say Shizune

Tsunade left the office and Shizune started to cry for a lot work.

**Afterward:**

Back to Sakura and the other in the restaurant

"Yummy" say Choji

"Choji stop eating a lot you will get…." Say Shikamaru

Ino put her hand on Shikmaru mouth and look at Shikamaru

"Shhh" say Ino

"What you saying Shikamaru" say Choji

"Nothing" say Shikmaru

Sakura and Sai and Naruto and Hinata enter to the restaurant

"Hey Naruto and Hinata" say Kiba

"Wuff" say Akamaru

"Kiba" say Naruto

Naruto grab Hinata hand and head to Kiba table. Sai start to follow Naruto.

"Sakura" say Ino

"Ino" say Sakura

Sakura head to Shikamaru table

"You finally come" say Ino

"We almost have no food left" say Shikamaru

"Yea…" say Sakura

"What is it Sakura, is something wrong" say Ino

"No… no… no… nothing is wrong" say Sakura

"Tsunade is getting married" say Shikamaru

Sakura was in shock to heard that Shikamaru know

"What?" say Sakura

"You don't know" say Ino

"But how do you know that?" say Sakura

"Tsunade tell us" say Ino

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto and Hinata sit down and Sai sit down

"Kiba how you been" say Naruto

"I been good Naruto" say Kiba

"So who is the mystery person that Tsunade is married" say Kiba

"What you know Kiba" say Naruto

"We been knowing that Naruto" say Shino

Naruto turn and see Shino looking at him

"Oh Shino…." Say Naruto

"Finally you know me Naruto" say Shino

"Maybe the person is someone that she knows" say Sai

"Good point Sai" say Kiba

**Back to Sakura**

"Oh but do you know who is person that she marrying with?" say Sakura

"No idea" say Ino

"Maybe is none of our business" say Shikamaru

"Sakura…let go to and check on Grandma" say Naruto

"What?' say Sakura

"Kiba and other went and check" say Naruto

"Ahh… Hurry Naruto-kun" say Hinata

"Right Hinata" say Naruto

"Ok?" say Sakura

"Come let go" say Naruto

"Ok…ok "say Sakura

Sakura and Hinata and Naruto left

"Shikamaru let go and follow them" say Ino

"Fine" say Shikamaru

"Wait up" say Choji

**End of part 1: Wedding set up**

**Next: Missing Person**

(Sakura and the other look who is Tsunade marry with)

_**P.S**_

_**Please sent me and question of confusion about maybe the character age different or any thing that is confuse.**_

_**I will try my best with fact to answer the question.**_


	2. Secondary: Missing Person

**Part 2: Missing Person:**

Sakura and the other look who is Tsunade marry with. They split up in to three groups to locate Tsunade… Team one is Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, Team two is Kiba, Sai and Shino, Team three is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji

"Is anyone found Grandma…" say Naruto

"No… not here" say Choji

"Kiba?" say Sakura

"No not here too" say Kiba

"Maybe she at the bar area." Say Ino

"Ah…What a drag…." Say Shikamaru

(Hinata use Bayakugan)

"I found her…..Naruto-kun" say Hinata

"Great Hinata…" say Naruto

They are went to the school area and start to hide there waiting and seeing what Tsunade is doing. Ten minute later, they see Tsunade walk out with Iruka.

"Tsunade, congratulate on your wedding" say Iruka

"Thank" say Tsunade

"Ah…Did anyone know who married with…." say Iruka

"No…" Say Tsunade

**Meanwhile back to Naruto and other:**

"What is Grandma and Iruka-sensei is saying" say Naruto

"Maybe they saying that they love each other" say Sakura

"Wow…those two…that make a good couple" say Ino

Ino start to giggle

"uhhh…" say Shikamaru

"So people walk and talk to each other show that they love one another" say Sai

"So the mystery person that Tsunade is marrying with is Iruka." Say Kiba

"Ha-ha… Iruka-sensei is marrying Grandma!" say Naruto

"Naruto keep it down or we will get spot it" say Sakura

"Uhhh…maybe….." say Hinata

**Back to Tsunade and Iruka:**

"Got to go… make sure you talk to Shizune" say Tsunade

"Alright" say Iruka

Tsunade left and Iruka start to head back in the school when he heard a tree branch crack. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji fall down. Iruka turn around and see them on the ground

"What….huh…. Naruto" say Iruka

Iruka was in shock to see Naruto and the other

Naruto and other stand up

"Ouch…" say Naruto

"Naruto-kun… are you alright…" say Hinata

You Stupid Naruto I told you not to move around!" say Sakura

"What are you guy are doing? I never thought that you will be with this Shikamaru." Say Iruka

"Uhh… I just got drag along" say Shikamaru

"Wow" say Ino

"I can not believe it" say Kiba

"Cool Iruka" say Choji

"Iruka-sensei I so proud of you" say Naruto

"What are you guys are saying?" say Iruka

"You and madam Tsunade" say Sakura

"What!" say Iruka

"I never thought you so interest with Grandma" say Naruto

"What! What is in your mind!" say Iruka

Naruto start to laugh

"Naruto, Sakura, and the other….. Tsunade and I are not getting married…" say Iruka

"What!" say Naruto

"Can't be" say Ino

"What!" say Sakura

"Uh… knew it" say Shikamaru

Choji and Kiba went upset

"Then who?" say Naruto

"I don't know" say Iruka

"Come on, you know something" say Sakura

"I really don't" say Iruka

"Danm" say Naruto

"I'm leaving. Are you coming Ino" say Shikamaru

"I coming" say Ino

"Hey come guys wait up" say Choji

"Sakura tell me anything that come up" say Ino

"Ok" say Sakura

Ino and Shikamaru and Choji left

"Iruka-sensei do you know who?" say Naruto

"Even I know why I would tell you Naruto" say Iruka

"Please….." say Naruto

"Sorry I cannot because Tsunade will kill me" say Iruka

Naruto got upset and Iruka left

"Danm no luck" say Sakura

"Do worry maybe…..something…." say Hinata

"Yea…." Say Sakura

"Oh… "Say Naruto

"Cheer up…Naruto-kun" say Hinata

Naruto and Hinata start to walk away when Sakura is thinking of a plan to found out who is Tsunade marry with?

"I got it" say Naruto

"Huh…." Say Hinata

"Got what?" say Sakura

"We will continue to spy on Grandma" say Naruto

"But…" say Hinata

"That good idea Naruto but do you know will madam Tsunade went?" say Sakura

Sai come out and go to Naruto and the other

"She went to the Hokage mansion" say Sai

Naruto turn around and see Sai.

"Sai…" say Naruto

"How did you know?" say Sakura

"Uh…watching her going there" say Sai

"Thank Sai" say Naruto

Naruto and Hinata and Sakura left to the hokage mansion and left Sai standing there.

"…." Sai

Naruto and the other sneak on to the window and wait for Tsunade to come in the office.

"Danm so much work" say Shizune

(I feel sorry that Shizune have to a lot work) Sakura mind

"Ok… be quiet everyone" say Sakura

"Right…" say Naruto and Hinata

The door open and Tsunade walk in

"Shizune!" say Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama" say Shizune

Tsunade sit down

"So what you have done with?" say Tsunade

"I got…uhhhh…." Say Shizune

Tsunade pick up Ton-Ton

"Yes…" say Tsunade

"I got the location set…and…." Say Shizune

"Ok…and what…" say Tsunade

"I don't know what day…that you want to be the wedding day…" say Shizune

"Ohhh… Did I tell you?" say Tsunade

"No…Tsunade-sama" say Shizune

"Oh…ok…mmm" say Tsunade

**Meanwhile hide in window:**

"What are they saying" say Naruto

"They talking the wedding day" say Sakura

"Oh..." say Hinata

**Back to Tsunade and Shizune**

"The seven day" say Tsunade

"So next come two more day" say Shizune

"Yup" say Tsunade

"Oh can I ask you why that day?" say Shizune

"That is the day my future husband come back" say Tsunade

"Oh…" say Shizune

_Back to Sakura and the other_

"Oh...the person that she going to marry with is not in the village" say Sakura

"What?" say Naruto

"Idiot Naruto, that means he leaves the leaf village and come back…." Say Sakura

"Oh... So…we can check the list of people leave the village at the entrance area…" say Hinata

"So we go and check list... right" say Naruto

"Idiot" say Sakura

Hinata and Naruto and Sakura leave to the entrance area while Tsunade look at the window and knew something…

"Sakura, Naruto, Hinata…." Tsunade mind

"You say something Tsunade-sama" say Shizune

"No..." say Tsunade

Tsunade smile.

Sakura and the other see Kotetsu and Izume sit down and bored…

"Hi Kotetsu and Izume" say Sakura

"Oh Sakura" say Izume

"Come on let see the list" say Naruto

"Naruto..." say Kotetsu

"Can we see the list of people traveling" say Sakura

"Why" say Izume

"Please" say Sakura

"Fine… Fine" say Kotetsu

Kotetsu give Sakura the list

"Yea" say Naruto

Thank Kotetsu and Izume" say Sakura

"No problem" say Izume

"Ok….Now let see…" say Hinata

"Right" say Sakura

Sakura and Naruto and Hinata look at the list….

"Wow…." Say Naruto

"Only three person left the village" say Sakura

"So… One of them can be her future husband" say Hinata

"Yup, Gai, Yamato, Kakashi, etc" say Naruto

**End of part 2**

**Next: Part 3: Who the one**

(Out of those three people who are the one will marry Tsunade)


	3. Third: Who is the one

**Part 3: Who the one?**

Out of those three people who are the one will marry Tsunade? Naruto started to think who….

"Who can it be?" say Naruto

"Uhh…maybe Gai…" say Hinata

"Bushy brow-sensei…" say Naruto

"Cannot be maybe?" say Sakura

(Kakashi appear)

"What are you guys doing" say Kakashi

"Look for who is Grandma future husband" say Naruto

"Oh…" say Kakashi

Sakura and Hinata turn and see Kakashi stand behind Naruto

Sakura and Hinata in shock

"Uhhh…" say Sakura

"What wrong Sakura…" say Naruto

"Naruto-kun…..turns around…" say Hinata

"Ok?" say Naruto

Naruto turn around and see Kakashi

"Hi…" say Kakashi

Naruto jump back and in shock to see Kakashi is there.

"Ka-kashi-sensei!" say Naruto

"How are you here?" say Naruto

"I thought you left the leaf village on mission" say Sakura

"I don't left the leaf village" say Kakashi

"But on the list... It show you left" say Hinata

Kakashi look at the list

"Oh… my mistake I forget to sign back" say Kakashi

Hinata and Naruto and Sakura heads went down

"Ha…" say Kakashi

"All will I think I better get going… seeya" say Kakashi

(Kakashi disappear)

"So now what?" say Naruto

"Uhhh… we got two left…" say Hinata

"Yea but only left is Yamato-sensei and Gai-sensei" say Sakura

"I think it can be Yamato" say Naruto

"Or it can be Gai-sensei" say Sakura

"Or it can be both…." Say Hinata

"What" say Sakura

"I just saying…." Say Hinata

"I getting tried of this come on" say Naruto

"I think getting late it can come tomorrow" say Sakura

"Yea…" say Hinata

"Let meet up at the Ichiraku ramen" say Sakura

"Ok..." say Naruto

Naruto and Hinata walk away and spit of Sakura ahead other direction. Sakura started to think about what Tsunade is thinking.

"Madam Tsunade what are you planning…mmm…who is your future husband…mmm… "Sakura mind

Sakura walk back home and change her clothes to go to bed….

**Meanwhile back to Naruto:**

Naruto is ahead to his place with Hinata….

"Naruto-Kun…." Say Hinata

"What is it?" say Naruto

"Uhhh… can I…" say Hinata

"Can I what?" say Naruto

"Stay with you….." say Hinata

"Uhh….sure" say Naruto

"Yea…" say Hinata

Hinata hug Naruto and Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto room

**Morning Time:**

Sakura wake up and see the sun shining.

"Uhh…morning" say Sakura

Sakura look at the time…

"Ah… I late" say Sakura

Sakura change her clothes and leave her home. She runs to Ichiraku ramen shop to meet the other.

"Hi Sakura" say Naruto

"Hi Naruto sorry I was late" say Sakura

"Oh…I didn't notices" say Naruto

"What happen to Hinata…? Is she coming" say Sakura

"Uh... No she says she busy" say Naruto

"Oh…" say Sakura

Naruto start to think of something

"Ok so what now...mmmm" say Sakura

"Hey Sakura…we alone here and…" say Naruto

Sakura raise her fist and punch Naruto. Naruto fly and crash down.

"Idiot" say Sakura

Iruka walk by and ahead to the Hokage mansion.

"Iruka-sensei" say Sakura

"Hurry up Naruto we have to follow him" say Naruto

"Ouch…ok Sakura: say Naruto

Sakura and Naruto follow Iruka. Iruka enter to the Hokage office. Iruka talk to Shizune

"Hi" say Iruka

"Oh… how you been" say Shizune

"I'm good, Tsunade tell me to talk to you for something" say Iruka

**Meanwhile back to Sakura and Naruto**

"What are they saying" say Naruto

"They just talking and be quiet Naruto" say Sakura

"Ok…." Say Naruto

Back to Iruka and Shizune

"Oh… She wants you to help on set up the wedding." Say Shizune

"Oh… So what you need help on" say Iruka

"I need you to get some flower and stuff for me" say Shizune

"Oh ok" say Iruka

"And remember not to tell the future husband about what you are doing" say Shizune

"Ok I will not tell" say Iruka

"What Iruka-sensei is lying to us" say Naruto

"Uh... stupid Naruto you didn't notices" say Sakura

"Uhhh…" say Naruto

"Who there!" say Shizune

"Oh shoot... we busted" say Naruto

"Let run and hide" say Sakura

"Oh Is you" say Shizune

"Oh…" say Sakura

Sakura and Naruto think they are busted. Sakura turn and look…

"Oh ton-ton you scare me" say Shizune

"Oink… oink" say Ton-ton

"Haha" say Iruka

"Uhh…" say Sakura

Naruto and Sakura look down in shame…

"So I going" say Iruka

"Ok thank for helping me" say Shizune

"No problem" say Iruka

"Uhh... Sakura, Iruka-sensei is leaving" say Naruto

"I know let continue to follow him" say Sakura

"Ok" say Naruto

Afternoon time Naruto and Sakura continue to follow Iruka to Ino flower shop…

"Iruka-sensei went to Ino shop" say Sakura

"Let hide" say Naruto

"Hi Iruka-sensei" say Ino

"Hi Ino… uhhh…what type of flower is good for someone special day" say Iruka

"Oh… I will show you" say Ino

"How long we need to hide" say Naruto

"I don't know" say Sakura

"Come on I'm hungry" say Naruto

"What you didn't eat in the morning" say Sakura

"No I was focusing on Grandma future husband." Say Naruto

"Uhh…" say Sakura

"Thank Ino" say Iruka

"No problem" say Ino

Iruka leave with a lot flowers and Sakura and Naruto go to Ino shop to talk to Ino

"Ino!" say Sakura

"Sakura…what" say Ino

"Iruka-sensei wants" say Sakura

"He wants flower" say Ino

"That it" say Sakura

"Yea…so what going on, did you find any information about Tsunade future husband" say Ino

"No" say Naruto

"Only a hint that her husband is coming back to leaf village at the seven day" say Sakura

"Oh… so who is it" say Ino

"Uhh… only was three then two" say Naruto

"?" Ino face

"Stupid Naruto... We check the list and see three people that left and coming back at the seven day and was Gai-sensei, Yamato-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei. But Kakashi-sensei show up and forget to sign back… so it left with Gai-sensei and Yamato-sensei" say Sakura

"Oh… so it can be someone..." say Ino

"Yea" say Naruto

"So what now" say Ino

"So I don't know but Thank Ino for the information" say Sakura

"No problem Sakura" say Ino

Sakura and Naruto left Ino shop and start to walk around Konoha.

Back to Ino, Shikamaru come in

"Hi Shikamaru! Thank for the information about Tsunade husband" say Ino

"Uhh… what a drag… no problem" say Shikamaru

Ino start to giggle

Back to Sakura and Naruto

"Uhh I'm hungry" say Naruto

"Then go somewhere to eat Naruto" say Sakura

"Ok thank Sakura tell me any information you will get for Grandma Husband" say Naruto

"Uhh... Ok" say Sakura

Naruto run off and Sakura start to walk in shame of not know anything….

Sakura see Kakashi and Tsunade walking at the park. Sakura go there and hide to hear what Tsunade and Kakashi talking about and seeing what they doing.

"Kakashi" say Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-sama" say Kakashi

"Uh…mmm… There something I want to tell you" say Tsunade

"What is it" say Kakashi

"I feel like I want retire form Hokage" say Tsunade

"Oh… but who can be Hokage when you left" say Kakashi

"I don't know but someone will" say Tsunade

"But you did a great job as been the Hokage" say Kakashi

"Yea Thank" say Tsunade

Kakashi smile at Tsunade

**Back to Sakura**

"Mmm" say Sakura

**End of Part 3**

**Next: Crisis happen**

(Something happen in the special event of Tsunade life)


	4. Fourth: The Crisis Happen

**Part 4: Crisis happen**

Something happen in the special event of Tsunade life.

"What are they saying…." Say Sakura

**Back to Kakashi and Tsunade at the park sit at bench:**

Tsunade seen to be tired and place her head on Kakashi shoulder.

"Oh….Kakashi…" say Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama you better take a rest" say Kakashi

"Yea maybe a little while…" say Tsunade

**Back to hide Sakura**

"Hmmm so madam Tsunade is with Kakashi-sensei….so Kakashi is Tsunade…." Say Sakura

Sakura trip and fall and hit the bench…Bench fall.

Tsunade fall on top of Kakashi and they both turn their face around and see Sakura

Tsunade stand up

"Sakura!" say Tsunade

Sakura starts to think of something.

"Uhhhh…. madam Tsunade…..hmmmm…I just look for my lost shoe" say Sakura

Kakashi stand up

"There you go Sakura" say Kakashi

Kakashi put up shoe on the ground and hand over shoe to Sakura…

"Thank Kakashi-sensei" say Sakura

Sakura take the shoe and start to run away

"Hmmm Sakura…." Say Tsunade

"…" say Kakashi

"Sorry for that Kakashi" say Tsunade

"It ok…. Tsunade-sama" say Kakashi

Tsunade look at Kakashi

"We better get go" say Tsunade

"Right" say Kakashi

Tsunade and Kakashi disappear.

**After running away from Tsunade and Kakashi, Sakura run to Ichiraku ramen and meet Naruto.**

"Naruto..." say Sakura

Naruto turn his head and see Sakura

"What is it Sakura..." say Naruto

"I saw Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama together" say Sakura

"So what they doing" say Naruto

"I don't know but I think Kakashi can be Tsunade future husband..." say Sakura

"But Kakashi was surprise about wedding for Grandma…" say Naruto

"I know that but (what are they was talking about)…." Say Sakura

Sakura start to think of something…

Kakashi appear behind Sakura

"Kakashi-sensei…" say surprise Naruto

Sakura turn around and see Kakashi….Sakura went in shock and surprise that Kakashi is here.

"So what you're doing…." Say Kakashi

"I just eating ramen…" say Naruto

Kakashi look at Sakura

"Uhhh…" say Sakura

"What the matter Sakura…" say Kakashi

"What you…..were there and how…" say Sakura

"?" Kakashi face

"Where is Tsunade-sama…?" Say Sakura

"The Hokage… when home and take a rest…." Say Kakashi

"So what you and Grandma talking about…" say Naruto

"Naruto!" say Sakura

"Oh it just nothing…just about life…" say Kakashi

"Oh…." Say Sakura

"So it was nothing…" say Naruto

"Yup...so off I go I need to do something…see you later" say Kakashi

"Ok Kakashi-sensei…." Say Sakura

Kakashi walk away.

"See Sakura it was nothing…" say Naruto

"Idiot Naruto…" say Sakura

Sakura punch Naruto….and Sakura walk away….

"Ouch…. Sakura-chan…" say Naruto

Naruto went back eating ramen…. Thirty minute later… Naruto finish eating ramen.

"Yummy that good" say Naruto

"Naruto" say?

Naruto turn and see nobody there.

"Who say that…." Say Naruto

"So you just don't know me…" say Shino

Naruto look up and see Shino

"Oh…Shino...How are you?" say Naruto

"You finally know me Naruto…." Say Shino

The insects start to move up to Naruto….

"Uhhh Shino….I…." say Naruto

"I show you….. Naruto… the mean of not to forget" say Shino

"Noooo!" say Naruto

Naruto got cover by insects…

"Ahhhhh…." Say Naruto

**Back to Sakura:**

(What can it be?) Sakura mind

"Who is the one?" say Sakura

Shizune see Sakura

"Sakura!" say Shizune

"Shizune" say Sakura

"Here you go Sakura…" say Shizune

Shizune give Sakura a dress.

"Ok?" say Sakura

"This for you to wear for tomorrow" say Shizune

"Oh…Thank" say Sakura

"Now I need to give to Ino and Hinata" say Shizune

"Ok need help…" say Sakura

"I'm ok Sakura but thank for asking" say Shizune

"Ok see you later…" say Sakura

"Alright… take care" say Shizune

Sakura leave and went home….. Sakura enter to her room. Sakura put the dress at the closet and fall to her bed…

"Tomorrow is the day for Tsunade-sama….and don't know who is her future husband" say Sakura

A wind blow by through her window

"Huh…." Say Sakura

Sakura look at the window and see everyone set up the wedding….

"Wow" say Sakura

(All will I have to find out at the wedding) Sakura mind

Sakura sit down on her bad and take a rest.

**Meanwhile nighttime:**

Kakashi is at the entrance of Konoha waiting for someone…

"Hmmmm" say Kakashi

Iruka appear

"Sorry I was late Kakashi-san" say Iruka

"It ok… Iruka" say Kakashi

"Here you go" say Iruka

Iruka hand over mystery letter to Kakashi. Kakashi take the letter

"Thank" say Kakashi

"No problem… so will are you going to do now" say Iruka

"I going to head over to Kurenai and paid my respect to Asuma" say Kakashi

"Oh ok so see you later Kakashi-san" say Iruka

"Bye" say Kakashi

Kakashi disappear

"Now off to set up the wedding…." Say Iruka

**At the grave locate Kurenai look at Asuma grave….**

"Hi Asuma…." Say Kurenai

"I have missed you so much….and our child also misses you" say Kurenai

Tsunade walk to the graveyard with flower….

Tsunade see Kurenai sit next to Asuma grave.

"Kurenai…" say Tsunade

Kurenai turn around and see Tsunade. Tsunade went to Kurenai.

"Oh Tsunade…" say Kurenai

"Sorry to bother you Kurenai….I will paid my respect to Asuma" say Tsunade

"It's ok Tsunade…." Say Kurenai

Tsunade pray to Asuma grave.

"He was great help in leaf… and sorry that he passed away" say Tsunade

"Yea…." Say Kurenai

Kurenai start have tear drop down on her face.

**At entrance to the graveyard location:**

Kakashi walk in to the graveyard and meet Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hi" say Kakashi

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji turn around and see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" say Ino

"What you are you doing?" say Chouji

"I'm going to show my respect to Asuma…." Say Kakashi

"Oh alright then let go" say Shikamaru

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Kakashi go to Asuma grave and see Kurenai there.

"You guys, oh Kakashi….I didn't know you were coming now" say Kurenai

"Oh" say Kakashi

Ino and Shikamaru and Chouji pray.

"Asuma-sensei" say team Asuma

Ino turn to Kurenai

"Kurenai-sensei can I hold the baby" say Ino

"Sure Ino" say Kurenai

Kurenai carefully hand over her baby to Ino.

"Wow so beautiful…" say Ino

Shikamaru look at baby

"Just like Asuma wanted" say Shikamaru

"Wow" say Chouji

**Meanwhile to Kakashi and Kurenai**

"I feel sorry that Asuma was not here to see his child" say Kakashi

"I know" say Kurenai

"Asuma…." Say Kakashi

Kakashi pray at Asuma grave.

"Kakashi…." say Ghost of Asuma

"I know….." say Kakashi

"It something the matter Kakashi…." Say Kurenai

"No I just feel that Asuma is happy to see you and his team…" say Kakashi

"Yea…. "Say Kurenai

Kurenai start to have more tear drop on her face.

"I know the pain of lost but you need to be strong" say Kakashi

"Yea …..Thank Kakashi" say Kurenai

Kakashi smile

Kurenai clean up her tear.

"Oh yea….. I forget Tsunade is up ahead." Say Kurenai

"Got it" say Kakashi

Kakashi walk ahead.

**Kakashi see the stone of fallen hero name of the shinobi war.**

Kakashi see Tsunade looking at the stone…

"The fallen hero in past" say Tsunade

"Yea….." say Kakashi

Tsunade put down the flower next to the stone.

Tsunade turn her head and face Kakashi.

"Kakashi….." say Tsunade

"Yes…Tsunade-sama" say Kakashi

Tsunade hug Kakashi and start to cry at Kakashi shoulder.

"It is so painful… (Crying)" say Tsunade

"I know… People that lost their life are so painful to watch but time you have to shine and over come it" say Kakashi

"Yea… (Crying)" say Tsunade

Kakashi look at the letter that he got from Iuka at his hand…..

(It not a good time to give to Tsunade) In Kakashi mind

(Ten minute later…)

Tsunade stop crying and Kakashi and Tsunade meet up with Kurenai and Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji at the entrance to grave area.

"Thank you all… and Tsunade hope you have a great day tomorrow" say Kurenai

"I will" say Tsunade

"I better get going….I will see you later" says Kakashi

"You leave Kakashi" says Tsunade and Kurenai

"Yea I have check on something… Bye" says Kakashi

Kakashi disappear

"I also have to go... take care..." says Tsunade

"Oh…. So take good care Tsunade…." says Kurenai

"Bye" says Tsunade

Tsunade turn away and walk away.

"Kurenai-sensei let go" says Ino

"Ok…." says Kurenai

"Take it easy…" say Shikamaru

"Ino I want to hold the baby" say Chouji

"Stop bothers me Chouji" say Ino

Kurenai smile.

**The new morning has come in. The day for cerebration for wedding begin.**

**Entrance at the Leaf village**

Might Guy run home.

"First!" say Might Guy

"Come on Gai" say Yamato

"You need a spirit of youth…..Yamato" say Might Guy

"I'm tired….." say Yamato

Yamato sign in the paper and same for Might Guy...

"Wow…things start to change here…." Say Might Guy

"It something going on…" say Yamato

Shizune appear

"Yamato…" say Shizune

"Shizune… what going on" say Yamato

"I better tell you both some where else" say Shizune

"Ok" say Might Guy

Shizune walk away and Yamato and Might Guy follow.

"So what is it" say Might Guy

"The village is cerebration Tsunade-sama wedding…" say Shizune

"Oh…" say Yamato

Shizune give Yamato a suit

"What is this for…." Say Yamato

"You will be a minister" say Shizune

"Wow good jobs Yamato…" say Might Guy

"What" say Yamato

"Do worry… I will help you" say Shizune

Shizune grab Yamato hand and walk away. Might Guy start to think that he need to go home and change.

"Off to spirit of youth…. LOL Tsunade-sama" say Might Guy

Might Guy run off.

**Back to Sakura:**

Sakura wake up and look at the time….

"Wow is morning…" say Sakura

The sun shines bright at Sakura window. Sakura went to the bathroom and clean herself. Sakura look at the dress at her bed. Sakura take the dress and put on. She looks at minor to check dress. Sakura leave her place.

"Hmmm… I think I better get…." Say Sakura

Ino see Sakura…

"Sakura…" say Ino

Sakura turn around and see Ino.

"Ino…wow you look beauty…. (Not better than me)" say Sakura

"Thank… (Sakura I look ten times better than you)" say Ino

"So you ready for the big day" say Ino

"Yea" say Sakura

"So who going with you?" say Ino

"I don't know" say Sakura

"Oh so come with us" say Ino

"Maybe…but I think I go by myself" say Sakura

"Oh….sorry to here that" say Ino

"It ok... so who you going with" say Sakura

"I'm going with…." Say Ino

"Hi Ino" say Chouji

"So you going with Chouji" say Sakura

"What… no….." say Ino

"?" Chouji face

"I not going with Chouji!" say Ino

"Ha-haaa" say Sakura

"Stop laughing Sakura!" say Ino

"What A drag…. "Say Shikamaru

Ino grab Shikamaru….

"I going with him" say Ino

"Oh… fine …. Hi Shikamaru" say Sakura

"Hi Sakura" say Shikamaru

"You look Handsome" say Sakura

"Thank…" say Shikamaru

"Let go Shikamaru" say Ino

"Fine" say Shikamaru

"We see you there Sakura" say Ino

"Aright" say Sakura

Ino and Shikamaru left

"Guys wait up "say Chouji

Chouji follow Ino and Shikamaru

"I think I better head there" say Sakura

Sakura begin to walk to the area of the cerebration but Naruto see Sakura

"Sakura-chan!" say Naruto

"Naruto…" say Sakura

"Wow… finally the day…. Do you know who the one" say Naruto

"No…I think we better off see at the end…" say Sakura

"Oh…" say Naruto

"Naruto-kun…" say?

Naruto turn his head and see Hinata

"Hi Hinata" say Naruto

"Hinata wow you look beauty" say Sakura

"Thank Sakura…" say Hinata

"So Sakura are you going to the wedding?" say Naruto

"Yea… "Say Sakura

"Come with us" say Naruto

"I think I go thereby my self" say Sakura

"Oh…." Say Hinata

"Come on Sakura-chan come with us" say Naruto

Sakura look and see Sai stand behind Naruto….

"Fine I will go with Sai (Look at Hinata face)"say Sakura

"(Thank Sakura)" in Hinata mind

"?" Naruto face

"What me…." Say Sai

"Yup" say Sakura

Sakura grab Sai hand and walk away….

"Why him? What he got than me?" say Naruto

"Come on Naruto-kun…let go….." say Hinata

"Ok…Hinata" say Naruto

Sakura walk with Sai and see Rock lee looking down.

"Lee" say Sakura

Rock lee turn around and see Sakura

"Sakura-chan!" say Rock lee

Rock lee run to Sakura

"Stop…What is the matter with you" say Sakura

"No one wants to go with me…." Say Rock lee

"Ok…Come with us…" say Sakura

"Thank…Sakura" say Rock lee

Sakura walk to wedding area with Sai and Rock lee. Sakura meet Shizune

"Sakura..." say Shizune

"Shizune..." say Sakura

"Here you will sit there…Sai and you will sit here Rock lee" say Shizune

"Oh" say Sai

"Ok" say Rock lee

"And here you go Sakura…" say Shizune

Shizune hand over flower to Sakura

"Thank" say Sakura

(Twenty minutes later)

Everyone has arrived to the wedding. Shizune is so happy to see that everything is going on sequence… Everyone is waiting for Bride to come in…

"Everyone please stop up for Bride" say Shizune

Everyone stand

Tsunade is getting ready to walk down the road….

Tsunade show up and walk down…Everyone see Tsunade wedding dress…

"Wow so beautiful" say Sakura

"So sexy…wow Grandma" say Naruto

"So pretty…" say Ino and Hinata

Tsunade stop and look at Yamato

"Tsunade-sama" say Yamato

"Yamato" say Tsunade

Tsunade look at everyone

(Wow so many people) in Tsunade mind

"Please now sit down" say Shizune

Everyone sit down

Tsunade look at Shizune

"(Whisper) is he here" say Tsunade

"(Whisper) I think so" say Shizune

"Now please welcome the Groom" say Shizune

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba look hard at the entrance…

(Who is it?) Sakura mind

(Come on please I think it is) Kiba mind

(Who) Hinata and Naruto mind

…

"Uhhhh" say Shizune

"Where is he? Shizune…" say Tsunade

Tsunade start looking mad at Shizune

"Uhhh… Here comes the Groom" say Shizune

….

Might Guy show up

(What!) Sakura mind

(Wow I didn't know that) Kiba mind

(Brushy brow-sensei…?) Naruto mind

"?" Hinata face

Might Guy is holding the letter:

**End of Crisis happen**

**(Next: Final Action)**

**(What is going to happen to the wedding and what is going to happen to Tsunade?)**


	5. Fifth: Final Action

**Part 5: Final Action**

**What is going to happen to the wedding and what is going to happen to Tsunade?**

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the wedding:**

* * *

Might Guy walk towards to Tsuande and give her the letter.

"What going on." Says Sakura

"No idea…." Says Naruto

Tsunade looks at Might Guy and then looks at the letter. She pauses for minute while Kakashi look at her at far end of the row and Tsunade disappear…

"Tsunade-sama!" says Shizune

Everyone start to get confusing and wondering what happen. Kakashi stand up and walk toward to Might Guy.

"Oh… so you give it" says Kakashi

"Yea." Says Might Guy

Yamato walk toward to Shizune.

"Sorry…. but maybe is time for to tell them wedding is over…" says Yamato

"Maybe you right… (Sad)" says Shizune

Shizune looks at everyone.

"Everyone the wedding is over…" says Shizune

"What the…" says Leaf person

"Why…" says Leaf female

"What happen..." says Naruto

"Maybe the her husband is not here?" says Sakura

"Then who the one…" says Naruto

"The person that is not here…. stupid Naruto!" says Sakura

Oh…then let see who…" says Naruto

Naruto and Sakura looks at everyone and seeing who is missing.

"Wait a minute…." Says Naruto

"Iruka-sensei!" says Naruto and Sakura

Hinata looks at Naruto and see what is wrong with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" says Hinata

Naruto looks at Hinata.

"Hinata…it is Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"?" says Hinata

"So… Iruka-sensei is the one that was going to marry Tsunade-sama" says Kiba

"Yup" says Sakura

"So where is him?" says Naruto

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Kakashi:**

* * *

"Alright Gai… I will go and find her" says Kakashi

"Ok…Kakashi!" says Might Guy

Kakashi Teleport and Might Guy start to look at everyone.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Sakura:**

* * *

"Let go and look for Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"Ok" says Hinata and Sakura

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura start to go and look for Iruka-sensei while everyone starts to leave. Kakashi starts to look for Tsunade. Kakashi hear a knocking sound coming from building. Kakashi go and check it out. Kakashi see Tsunade knocking at the door.

Tsunade (Door Knocking sound)

Kakashi looks at Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama… nobody is there…" says Kakashi

Tsunade continue to knock at the door

(Door knocking sound)

"Tsunade-sama…" says Kakashi

Kakashi try to reach his hand to Tsunade. Then the door break by Tsunade knocks. Kakashi stop and Tsunade walk in. Tsunade starts to look around at the room and pick up picture at the table. Kakashi follow and looks around.

"He…." Says Tsunade

Tsunade starts to cry.

Kakashi look and see the picture of team 7, Asuma team, Kurenai team, Might Guy team, Jiraiya picture with Future husband. Tsunade take out the letter and read it.

"Dear Tsunade: Sorry I was not there… I cannot make it…I still in mission. This mission will take sometime but I don't know when I coming back. I hope that you understand my sorry. But when you get this letter I think I gone. In spirit I will be with you…. I really miss you: Love Future husband" says the letter

"I sorry Tsunade-sama…" says Kakashi

Tsunade fall down on her knee. She put her head on the bed and starts to cry some more. Kakashi try to reach his hand on to Tsunade shoulder but he feels that she needs to cry. So Kakashi left.

"I hope you know what you doing…." Says Kakashi

* * *

**Meanwhile back to searching Iruka:**

* * *

"I'm wondering where he is?" says Naruto

"I don't know… maybe at school location" says Sakura

"Yea…" says Hinata

"Alright…Let's go" says Naruto

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura go to the school and see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" says Sakura

Kakashi turn around and see Sakura and Naruto and Hinata.

"Hi guys" says Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei…do you know where is Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"uhh…maybe he at the roof of school" says Kakashi

"Thank" says Sakura

Sakura and Naruto and Hinata go to the roof of the school and look around. They see Iruka look for something.

"Iruka-sensei!" says Naruto

Iruka turn around and see Naruto and the others.

"Naruto?" says Iruka

"I know the true Iruka-sensei" says Sakura

"What…What true?" says Iruka

"About you and Tsunade…" says Hinata

"Uh?" says Iruka

"You the one that going to marry madam Tsunade" says Sakura

"Me?" says Iruka

"Yea… you, Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"Uh? Me?" says Iruka

"Stop play around Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"The only person that didn't show up was you Iruka-sensei" says Sakura

"And that the one who is missing and going to marry Tsunade" says Hinata

"Wow damn you got me" says Iruka

"So it was you" says Sakura

"Uh…no" says Iruka

"What!" says Sakura and Naruto and Hinata

"I was not there…that part that you are right but I not the one is going to marry Tsunade-sama" says Iruka

"But only person that was not there is the one that is going to marry Tsunade" says Hinata

"Oh?" says Iruka

"So really Iruka-sensei" says Sakura and Naruto

"Yea I sorry….I really not the one that going to marry Tsunade-sama" says Iruka

Sakura and the others look down in sorrow.

"Yea cheer up guys" says Iruka

"Why" says Naruto

"Come on…I will take you all out for lunch…" says Iruka

"Yea!" says Naruto

"What? But I want to know who the one that is going to marry Tsunade-sama" says Sakura

"Maybe you already know who…Sakura" says Iruka

"?" says Hinata

"What? I know who" says Sakura

"Yea…alright let's go" says Iruka

Naruto and Iruka and Sakura and Hinata left. Sakura continue to think about her memory and what Iruka said to her.

"I know who?" says Sakura

"Sakura…." Says Iruka

"Oh…nothing" says Sakura

They are going to Ichiraku ramen place to eat. One hour later, they finish eating.

"Thank Iruka-sensei" says Naruto

"No problem Naruto, is my treat" says Iruka

Hinata looks at Sakura

"Sakura what the matter" says Hinata

"I think something" says Sakura

"Oh" says Hinata

(Who can it be?) Sakura minds

"?" says Hinata

"I think I better get going you guys" says Sakura

"What you leaving Sakura-chan" says Naruto

"Yea…bye" says Sakura

"Bye Sakura" says Hinata

"Take care" says Iruka

Sakura take off and go to the Hokage mansion to look for Shizune. She wants to ask her for something.

* * *

**To be continued:**

* * *

(Next: ?)

(Something going happen it can be good ending or bad ending?)

* * *

**Author (writer):** The next one will end the story. I hope that you enjoy the story. I think you know who the one that is going to marry Tsunade in my story. When you don't know, I hope it will surprise you. I feel sad to end it but I am losing idea. I try to get some idea but it is just a short term.

* * *

_**Special side note:**_

* * *

"So what now" says Kakashi

"Hi Kakashi" says Ghost Jiraiya

"Jiraiya-sama" says Kakashi

"How you doing?" says Ghost Jiraiya

"I doing fine" says Kakashi

"Oh I see so how is Tsunade?" says Ghost Jiraiya

"I think she ok" says Kakashi

"Kakashi…" says Ghost Dan

"Huh…Dan" says Kakashi

"Dan?" says Ghost Jiraiya

"Kakashi it been long time I see you" says Ghost Dan

"Yea" says Kakashi

"You have grow a lot seen in the past" says Ghost Dan

"Yea" says Kakashi

"Hi Dan" says Ghost Jiraiya

"Did you hear something Kakashi?" says Ghost Dan

"uh…." Says Kakashi

"Kakashi!" says Ghost Jiraiya


End file.
